Going To Space
Going To Space is the fourth episode of season one of Tails and Friends. Video description: In this video, Tails, Sonic, Cream, Silver and Shadow are banished from Planet Mobius, and are forced to live elsewhere. So where else is better than Space? The gang live on Tails' abandoned ship, where they meet up with an old friend. Characters: * Sonic * Tails * Silver * Cream * Shadow * Metal Sonic ( appearing as a cameo) * Amy (First appearence) * Mario (mentioned) *Luigi (flashback) *Toad (flashback) *Peach (flashback) *Bowser (flashback) Summary: The episode starts with Tails telling everyone that the ship is ready for launch. While Sonic exclaims " Yeah! Lets go to space!", Cream asks Tails why their going to space in the first place. Tails explains that since Cream killed Mario, they can't live on Mobius anymore. Shadow and Silver also come along. They eventually all get on the ship and take off. They then land on Tails' old ship. Tails asks everyone what they could do at this time. Cream suggests playing Monopoly, which Tails gets annoyed by. Sonic tries to cheer Tails up by saying that living in space won't be that bad, until Silver asks if they brought any food (they didn't). Tails gets stressed by this revelation, then Cream suggest they eat each other instead, resulting in everyone giving her a weird look. Shadow walks foward, asking if he can go out to space, Tails allows him, saying If he wants to die by lack of oxygen, he can. Sonic objects to that idea of them dying of lack oxygen, since they survived in the anime, "Sonic X", in which Tails says that the show sucked, possibly saying that the show may not count as evidence for them surviving without oxygen. He later express his anger towards Cream, since she was the one who killed Mario. She defents her actions, saying that Mario was "being an asshole". Tails later checks on the oxygen tanks of the ship, He soon finds Amy on the ship. She asks Tails if Sonic was in the ship. Tails tells her directly that Sonic is not interested in her. She expresses her feelings for Sonic even more. Tails says that "she's f*cking disgusting", with Amy proclaiming that she doesn't care, later flipping the bird at Tails. Then Amy went to Sonic, but he wasn't interested, so Amy left. Then, Silver came back with McDonald's, and Shadow came back to the ship telling the others that he didn't went out into space, he found Metal Sonic's body and a chaos emerald! Sonic hoped Shadow didn't sniff it, and Shadow said he had rights, and Tails tells the gang to go to bed. Later, Tails asked Cream how she killed Mario, she shot and hanged Mario and the Mario characters were in a bad shock (including Bowser, excluding Luigi). Then Bowser said "Sh*t", ending the episode. Trivia *The events after Sonic goes to Nintendo, and before Cream killing Mario are unknown *Metal Sonic makes a cameo appearance as a dead body *This marks the first appearance of Amy Category:Episodes *This was Miles Guy's 1,000 Subscriber Special